Eddie J. Squirrel
Eddie is a main characters protagonist that Melissa is a main character and his cousins Rodney and his girlfriends Melissa and his gang friends as Melissa´s boyfriend and children´s father and hero saved them as a hero and Eddie have hungry as food and as smart as Rodney respect. Eddie have good parents Ego and Elena and his sister Julie and has a crush on her Melissa, him current students with Melissa loves. Eddie works students with current episode and Melissa coffee shop workers by Eddie in love with Melissa and Melissa too Eddie dating with her as date, after Melissa´s formerly coffee shop of workers and college today with news reporter and Melissa likes has crush on Eddie. Eddie have parents as Ego and Elena, and have 15 children, a sister as Julie. Appearances Eddie´s Special: Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Tiny Toon Adventure) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-currently) Appearances Dressed Him wear clother suit hero currently with white suit named Eddie red lyrics with v blue with pant white, pant underwar blue with cinturon red with rigs yellow, not wear shoe red 2011-2013, only his feet orange currently, wear clother formerly suit Bolts (Bobbie) with yellow, white and blue and pant black, wear sweater sheep and colors jacket brown, and more suit different fashion. Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet Relative Ego (Father), Elena (Mother), Julie (sister), Rodney (cousin), Darlene (cousin-in-law), Melissa (girlfriend), Lennie (son), Diana (daughter), Andy and Melissita and his children (children), Jenny (daughter-in-law), Nicola (son-in-law), Unnamed children and Unnamed children (grandchildren), Unnamed Father-in-law, Unnamed Mother-in-law, Unnamed Brother-in-law, Unnamed Sisters-in-law, Unnamed Grandfather-in-law, Unnamed Aunt-in-law, Unnamed Cousin-in-law, Todney (uncle), Bonnie (aunt), Edgar and Eduardo (grandfathers), Edna and Elina (grandmothers), Yuli and Briana (nieces), Pedro (nephew), Unnamed Uncle-in-law, Unnamed Aunt-in-law, Unnamed Two Cousins-in-law, Unnamed Grandmother-in-law (deceased), unnamed son and unnamed children (great-grandchildren), Unnamed Cousin-in-law girls Marriage, Unnamed Cousin-in-law boys Marriage, Unnamed Other Grandfather-in-law (deceased), Unnamed Niece-in-law Marriage, Unnamed Nephew-in-law Marriage, Unnamed Great-Aunt-in-law, Grandma Frainkstein (great-grandmother, deceased), Unnamed Brothers, Unnamed Nieces, Slinky Dog (pet), Penny (sister-in-law) Relationship ''Eddie and Melissa´s Relationship'': Melissa him and Melissa as first girlfriends and Eddie likes Melissa as dating romantic and him together with Meli enter loves-interest and him kiss to Melissa as back boyfriends, him likes Melissa is a romantics-interest and him kiss to Melissa as feelings romantics as boyfriends currents, Eddie and Melissa together relationship boyfriends and Melissa kiss to him as boyfriends together relationship, Eddie has crush on Melissa as dating is a date loves and after Eddie and Melissa as boyfriends works students, him say Melissa "likes Eddie" as feelings relationship and dating with his girlfriends to Melissa episode currently. Eddie and Darlene2.jpg|Eddie and Melissa Rodney him and Rodney as cousins bros that Eddie interest to Rodney as goods cousin enter episodes currents enter relationship with his cousin. Darlene him and Darlene as goods friends that Eddie interest to Darlene as goods friends enter episodes currents enter relationship with his friends Thomas him and Thomas as friendship call Thomas and after him speak Thomas relationship with CJ is Thomas´s girlfriends as speak nevours, Eddie and Thomas as friends enter episode currently. CJ him and CJ as friendship/friends that CJ fall in love with Thomas, Eddie and CJ as friends enter episode currently. Mordecai him and Mordecai as friends fans enter friendship as friends enter squirrel and blue jay as fans from friendship, Eddie and Mordecai as friends enter episode currently. Margaret him and Margaret as friendship/friends that Margaret fall in love with Mordecai, her has crush on him as friends, Eddie and Margaret as friends enter episode currently. Kim him and Kim as friendship hate woman friends that Melissa help Kim as friendship, her enemies from Eddie. Diana and Lennie him and children as father and children and him loves children episode currently. Bart and Brando him and them as friends that him likes girls. Terri and Beta him and them as friends that him likes boys. Margaret Penny him and Margaret Penny as friendship enter them. Bender him and Bender as friends real currently, him and Bender really best friends together currently. Jeff him and Jeff as friends enter the two friendship. Slinky Dog him and Slinky as friends and his pet and his owner as friends currently. Jorge him and his father-in-law as best friends enter episode something with his mother-in-law. Irela him and his mother-in-law as best friends enter episode something with his father-in-law. Musa him and Musa as friends and Musa has crush on Slinky. Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn him and his friends currently real friends together friendship. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Linda Flynn-Doofenshmirtz him and the parents from two friends enter friendship from the friends from his parents. Trivial *Eddie is same name as Cousin Eddie in Squirrel Boy. *Eddie has hairstyler orange. *Eddie has age regular as flashback by baby 0-3, toodle 4-6, child 7-10, child eldest 11-14 and high school him meet to Melissa as teenager 15-19, after him has age regular as present 20, 21, 22, 23 as adults that Eddie born 1991, in future has age 24-currently. *Eddie wear blue as teenager, wear white teenager-adults and wear the thundersquirrel adults currently wear thundersquirrel that wear white. * Him have a his parents are Ego and Elena *Eddie the voiced by Ben Diskin currently live-action and animation season 4. *Eddie has crush on Melissa fans relationship as his girlfriend and him likes Meli as name as fans relationship couple EddiexMelissa as boyfriend/girlfriend. Eddie Hates To Be Hugged.jpg|Eddie likes Melissa as loves-interest *Eddie has married with Melissa. *Eddie likes name Melissa call before-Meli (temporarly) and after call Melissa (currently) *Eddie has children Lennie and Diana as 14 children. *Eddie, Ego and Lennie same voiced by Ben Diskin. *Eddie kiss to Melissa as boyfriend fans relationship. * Eddie sleeping together Melissa. * Eddie likes his mother-in-law to Melissa´s mother say him Eddie, too likes his father-in-law to Melissa´s father say him Eddie son-in-law. * Eddie say Melissa that a students loves-interest to Melissa as works university and bookless. * Him like bathroom as clean to Eddie as clean. * Eddie dating with Melissa as date loves. * Eddie likes Melissa as girlfriends and Eddie has crush on Melissa. * Eddie have tooth that Melissa is a tooth. * Eddie wear Thundersquirrel 2013-2014, Eddie wear white flying currently 2014 from new. * Eddie have workers computer together Melissa as students. * Eddie is the son from Ego and Elena is a squirrel and without his tail. * Eddie works students with Melissa is university with Daniel. * Eddie was names as Father from Lennie say "DAD". * Him likes Sandwich and Soda. * Him appear similars to Eddiemon or Ken from Digimon Cartoon 2014 * Eddie appear major role in Movie. * Eddie likes with his friends Simpson, Sanchez and Rodriguez. * Eddie likes Melissa call "little-loves-dude" say disturb by Jorge. * Eddie and Rodney as cousins in the family J. Squirrel. * Eddie help Melissa friendly as boyfriends. * Eddie likes ice cream. * Eddie have hair-orange as his mom or his dad. * Eddie back wear white currently. * Eddie likes Melissa as girlfriends * Eddie kiss Melissa enter Dream from Melissa. * Eddie and Melissa sleeping night by Eddie kiss Melissa is a bed. * Eddie appear similars to Bart from The Simpsons. * Eddie and Melissa with gangs in classroom with his teacher. * Eddie and Melissa some boyfriends official. * Eddie has crush on Melissa Rocha. * Eddie see his girlfriend wear clother purple. * Eddie kissed Melissa from new year´s kiss. * Eddie appear have a crush on Melissa. * Eddie likes cheese with sandwiches really jamon with cheese. * Eddie with Melissa as couple official, enter dance christmas. * Eddie with Slinky as members friends. * Him likes Melissa loves-interest * Melissa kissed Eddie from christmas and new year. * Eddie with his friends team Melissa. * Eddie smart that Melissa is a smart. * Melissa and Eddie likes Cartoon Network and Disney as good time currently and really likes loves. * Eddie likes his father-in-law as best friends father-in-law and son-in-law. * Melissa and Eddie are couple as Slinky and Musa. * Eddie has two friends are Phineas and Candace. * Eddie say Melissa has eat all food from his great-great-grandfather, his great-grandfather, his grandfather, his father and him and his girlfriend enter hungry from his families members family from Eddie. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Simpson Family Category:Smith Family Category:Mackleberry Family Category:Melissa´s boyfriend Category:Couple Category:Rocha Family Category:Slinky Dog Category:Sanchez Family Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Cruz Family Category:Son and Daughter